Out of the Hat
by Miko Shroaded In Instantiy
Summary: The sick truth on what's under Double D's hat! It's truly appalling! I wrote this after watching a marathon of Ed, Edd and Eddy: I was sick one day and stayed home from school. My 100 degree temp. head came up with this:why Edd is so defensive of his hat.


Out of the Hat

A small clean room is where our story begins. A phone sits on a desk quietly, minding its own business. It has a little nametag; I guess in case you don't know what it is. Whether this labeling of the house hold items came into place because the owner was sick of telling everyone what it was, I am not sure, but that is not why I am telling you this story.

A small twin-sized bed laid on the far end of the room, with clean white sheets, a wooden bedpost on both ends, and another nametag on the foot of the bed. "Eddward" A young man lay asleep under the blankets. His light breathing was so calm and peaceful. He wore a pair of red pajamas and a black beanie.

"Double D! Double D!" a shrill, rather annoying voice yelled from the door. Without even knocking, two boys kicked the door open. One was… why am I describing them? You should already know. Anyways, Ed and Eddy walk in. "Double D! Get up already! It's almost sun up!"

Double D cracked his eyes opened, but closed them and rolled over in his bed. "Five more minutes..." he muttered.

Eddy looked at him with disgust. "What is this? Get up, sock head!"

When there was no reply, Eddy became anxious. "Ed! Wake him up!"

Ed was zoned out as usual, with a stupid smile on his face. "Tally op!" Ed yelled as he picked up Edd by the beanie, and swung him around.

"Ed, contain yourself!" Edd yelled at the top of his lungs, as he held his hat on his head with all of his might.

Ed finally dropped him, and Edd scrambled around to get dressed. As he was changing behind a rice paper screen (labeled 'rice paper screen') Eddy called to him. "Why do you wear that dumb sock even when you sleep?"

Edd didn't say anything on the matter. Instead, he started complaining about the time of the morning. Eddy leaned over to Ed and whispered behind his hand. "He has a strange growth."

Ed looked over at Edd, who was now getting his empty wallet and stuffing it into his pants. Ed gasped and ran up to him "Don't worry! I'll save you!" Ed jumped on Edd and tugged on his beanie.

At that moment, there was slow motion and the deep, echoing: "NOOOOOO!!"

The beanie slipped off and green fog rolled from the head of Edd. A moment later, the fog cleared, and Ed and Eddy stood staring at Edd. The black beanie was lying in the center of the floor, but nobody cares about the beanie. Anyways, Double D was staring at his beanie (that was on the ground) and was mortified.

Ed's eyes widened as they fell on Double D's head that is normally covered with the beanie. A large bump about the size of two fists was right in the center of his head. There was no hair to speak of, but that is not the gross part. Inside of the bump, veins could be seen pumping blood. The skin was so tightly stretched over the tumor-like growth, to the point where you could see a human face peeking through the skin!

Eddy stared at Double D in total disgust. "Dude, that's nasty!"

Ed stared at the growth some more until finally his mouth cracked into a retarded smile. "I think I feel ants in my toes, Eddy…"

Double D slowly picked up his beanie and placed it back over the bump. In a calm and reserved voice, Double D looked at Ed and Eddy. "I hope you are satisfied now… you have seen my twin brother."

Eddy and Ed looked at each other, and then Eddy fell on the ground, balling with laughter. "Twin brother! That's a good one Double D! You could have just told us the truth!"

Double D glared at Eddy, "I did! He is my Siamese twin. When I was born, the doctors were worried that if they cut it out, I would get brain damage."

Eddy laughed, "It's a pimple!"

Double D glared at him, "Is not!"

Eddy laughed through his words, "Is too!"

Double D and Eddy fought for a few minutes until Ed was brought into the conversation by his usual stupidity. "I am an alien from the planet Platoon, here to suck your blood and control your mind with my big head…"

Double D and Eddy stopped and looked at Ed. Double D shook his head, "Ed, only you would think that way…"

Eddy points at Double D and laughs one more time, "Freak!"


End file.
